


The One with the Amusing Nature Documentary

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s09e04 The One With The Sharks, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mentions of odd fetishes, Mentions of pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: A week after the “shark porn” incident, Ross turns the channel to a nature documentary while the gang is watching T.V.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Comedy" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/. I originally intended to write this piece as a drabble, but the characters had so much to say that I decided to let this little plot bunny run free.

A week after the “shark porn” incident, Ross turns the channel to a nature documentary while the gang is watching T.V. When the narrator starts talking about great whites, Chandler, Monica, and Rachel burst into laughter.

Ross glares at the three of them. “Guys, stop interrupting my program!”

Monica snorts. “Sharks…shark porn!” Chandler and Rachel laugh even harder at this, if that is possible.

Joey looks disturbed and bewildered. “What kind of porn has sharks in it? That’s too weird even for me.”

Rachel smirks. “Apparently not for Chandler.”

Chandler waves his hands dramatically. “It was a misunderstanding! I’m not turned on by sharks!”

Rachel shakes her head. “I can’t believe Monica here offered to get into the bathtub and thrash.” Monica hides her head in Chandler’s shoulder in embarrassment. Chandler supportively wraps his arm around her.

“You really did that?” Phoebe asks. Monica nods without lifting her head. Phoebe then turns towards Chandler. “She must really love you, you know.”

Chandler tightens his hold on Monica and looks at her affectionately. “I know. I’m a very lucky guy.” He kisses her forehead, and Monica smiles at him.

Ross looks disgusted. “Now that I know way, way too much about my little sister’s sex life, could we _please_ stop talking about this so I can watch my program?”

Chandler rolls his eyes at Ross but refrains from making a sarcastic retort. Ross happily enjoys the rest of the documentary and decides to pretend that the “shark porn” conversation never happened.


End file.
